the_otherworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Plastic City
Plastic City is the capital city of Djornt. It lies in the province of Djonotres. Djonotres was also once the name of the city, before it was destroyed in the third Otherworld War and rebuilt. Plastic, which was invented during the war, was used heavily in the construction of the new city, so much so that it gave the city its new name. The Outer Walls and Orb Towers Plastic City is surrounded by enormous walls and watchtowers called Orb Towers. Orb Towers have large orbs at the tops of them where one can get a great view of the city and the lands beyond the city. They also have tubes jutting out of them, which are actually Zanlosian Cannons. The inner part of the walls and Orb Towers are dark grey in colour, while the outside is an orangey red. The Orb Towers give off a signature eerie yellow glow from their windows. Nalgzi River The Nalgzi River runs through Plastic City. Where the river passes through the walls there is a large gate. In the past these gates were tightly controlled and usually closed off by a large grate, but during peaceful times they are usually left open to allow aquatic life to pass through freely. Power Generation Plastic City is powered by three Alsan power-plants. In the past these Alsan were imprisoned against their will, but since the Alsan Rights Movement, the Alsan have been officially employed instead. Architecture Plastic City buildings are generally constructed from a variety of metals and strong buildings-grade plastics. The city is overwhelmingly dark grey, with splotches of red, and in industrial zones, dull brown. Commercial areas are characterised by bright bluish-white fluorescent lights. Trapezoidal shaped buildings are a hallmark of Plastic City architecture, being popular for large apartment buildings and shopping centres. Trapezoid structures typically use more metal in their construction than plastic. The trapezoid style building is common near the centre of the city. Large plastic skyscrapers in a rounded rectangular shape are common near the Outer Walls. These plastic skyscrapers house offices for companies such as Plastic City Waste, and the Plastic City Times newspaper, as well as Government buildings. Paperwork Labyrinths are common in Plastic City, and are notorious for being some of the worst in the world. They are infested with Cupboard Claws, a problem for many Paperwork Labyrinths, but they also contain other creatures such as Screamers, Tzzati, rogue womplets and Conics, as well as ninjas and ninja forts. The sewers and underground pathways of Plastic City are also notoriously labyrinthine, and there are often connections between them and Paperwork Labyrinths. Industry Plastic City has a large and famous manufacturing industry, with thousands of plastic factories and toy factories. Pick up a plastic item anywhere in Asoumiranz and chances are high that it will be labelled with the phrase "Made in Plastic City". The pollution from these factories is also infamous, and so unique as to have a special name; "Plastismog". Plastismog is a dull grey green colour, and is so thick that it, before it disperses, can be walked on as though it were a solid surface. Plastismog Running is an extreme sport where participants will run along the surface of the smog, jumping from one piece of smog to another, while attempting to reach the tops of high buildings. The sport is discouraged and technically illegal. A large portion of the manufacturing workforce is made up of Industrial Laser Beams. Once considered mere tools, they have now become intelligent enough that they are considered Plastic City citizens. Tintram Network Plastic City has an extensive network of tintrams, which people use to get around. Drugs Plastic City has a large criminal underbelly, often literally underneath the city in the caverns and sewers. Criminally involved ninja gangs are the main peddlers of illicit drugs, such as "Pure Smiles" (purified smilogen), snurly, opsil pills, cyrust, and, for Vistem, Nidsk Horse Candy. While Nidsk Horse Candy can be freely and legally bought by non Vistem customers, it is illegal to sell to a Vistem. Many hard of money youths get their start in the drug world by peddling Horse Candy to Vistem, as the candy can be bought cheap in candy stores and sold underground to Vistem for a greatly inflated price. Drug ninjas keep tabs on this activity and recruit new members from it. Category:City